Le meilleur de leur choix
by Kimblette
Summary: Les choix de deux grands sorciers, rivaux, amis, amants...


**Voila un OS écrit pour ma meilleure amie, et que j'ai mis longtemps à publier xD Tout est à JK Rowling et l'image de couverture est un dessin de ma meilleure amie Lawliette. Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Le meilleur de leur choix**

Les sortilèges fusaient. Il se cacha derrière une maison presque entièrement détruite. Les moldus allaient s'apercevoir de quelque chose. Il allait falloir en lancer des Oubliettes. Il plongea de côté pour éviter le sort lancé par l'adversaire. Coriace, comme il s'y était attendu bien sûr. Ce n'était pas pour rien qu'il avait mis des années à se décider avant de l'affronter. Des années à rester loin de lui, mais à suivre dans l'actualité ce qu'il faisait. En soi, il s'en voulait bien évidemment d'avoir attendu aussi longtemps. Mais ça avait été dur de prendre cette décision de le débusquer et de l'affronter. La plus dure décision de sa vie.

Il n'avait cependant pas eu le choix au vu des actions de son adversaire. Rester de marbre alors que le monde plongeait dans le chaos à cause de lui, lui était tout bonnement impossible. Il roula sur sa droite et se cacha à l'intérieur d'une maison qui tenait encore miraculeusement debout. L'autre lançait des sorts à tout va tout en avançant dans la rue.

Il ferma les yeux un bref instant et eut un soupir de soulagement quand il le vit passer sans que lui ne le voit. De quoi souffler quelques secondes et rassembler ses esprits. Il ne pouvait pas rester éternellement caché. Il allait bien falloir qu'il se montre.

Il soupira une nouvelle fois avant de serrer sa baguette et de cesser de se cacher. C'était fini, il devait affronter son démon. Il s'assura de faire du bruit, pas besoin de se montrer discret. L'affrontement était ce qu'il recherchait après tout. Il n'y avait aucune autre alternative possible à ses yeux.

Son adversaire arriva rapidement en face de lui. Ils enchaînèrent les sortilèges informulés. Il tressaillit en croisant ses yeux bleu clair et se retrouva un instant perdu dans un souvenir. _Les sorts de toutes les couleurs qui se croisaient sans se toucher. Albeforth qui hurlait. Et Ariana au sol, morte. _Il revit le souvenir plusieurs fois, en boucle.

Albus eut un mal fou à en sortir. Lorsqu'il y parvint, il était à genoux sur le sol et Gellert s'était penché vers lui pour prendre sa baguette. Le professeur recula et instaura une distance entre eux. Lui qui s'était promis de ne pas se faire avoir par ce genre d'attaques… Pas assez vigilant.

Les deux ennemis s'analysèrent sans faire un geste de plus. Que ce soit pour sortir leur baguette ou pour avancer l'un vers l'autre. Ils se contentaient de s'observer, les yeux plissés et les sourcils froncés. Aucun n'osait dégainer. Les maisons autour d'eux fumaient alors que la nuit commençait à tomber.

On aurait pu s'étonner qu'aucun sorcier ne soit venu en profiter pour arrêter Gellert. Mais tous savaient ce qui se déroulait. C'était après tout plusieurs Ministères qui avaient fini par convaincre Albus que lui seul pouvait le battre. Il était le plus à même de l'analyser et de deviner ses moindres coups bas. Et pourtant, la preuve que non, vu la façon dont il s'était fait avoir…

Ils se tournèrent autour comme des prédateurs durant encore quelques minutes avant que Gellert ne lance un nouvel informulé. Albus fit un saut sur le côté pour l'éviter et un des murs encore intacts derrière lui prit feu. Il se décida enfin à répliquer, lui aussi à coups de sortilèges informulés.

Ils esquivaient, sautaient, roulaient et le combat n'avançait pas. Couverts d'égratignures en tous genres, ils se permirent une pause. Albus loucha sur la baguette de sureau serrée dans la main de son ennemi. Gellert avait mis un genou à terre et reprenait difficilement sa respiration. Il était dans un état similaire. Tout ce qui restait du décor était des ruines fumantes.

Gellert n'avait pas fait dans la dentelle et n'avait pas hésité à utiliser la magie noire contre lui. Albus n'avait pas été en reste. Il avait beau être devenu un ferveur défenseur de la magie blanche, il s'y connaissait beaucoup en magie noire. Pas étonnant avec le temps passé avec Gellert à l'étudier dans leurs jeunes années… Il n'était pas fier de cette partie de sa vie, mais jamais il ne la renierait. Malgré la perte d'Ariana et l'éloignement avec Albeforth, jamais il ne pourrait renier cette époque de sa jeunesse.

Albus soupira et redressa la tête alors que Gellert le regardait dans faire un geste. Etait-ce de la manipulation ou autre chose ? Il était presque sûr de voir de la douleur dans son regard ainsi que de la réticence. Voulant en avoir le cœur net, Albus utilisa la Legillimancie sur son amant devenu son ennemi.

_Tout d'abord il se heurta à un immense mur de pierres. Gellert l'invita à entrer ou alors souhaitait-il qu'Albus voie ça, il ne savait pas. Il se vit avec lui penché sur des livres, concentré. Ils rirent ensemble tout en parlant avec emphase de leurs recherches sur les reliques de la mort, de leur grand projet concernant les moldus… Son cœur se serra de tristesse et de douleur. La plus belle partie de sa vie, c'était bien celle-ci et elle lui manquait… Il secoua la tête. Gellert était en train de l'embrouiller et de faire exprès de lui montrer cela. Il voulait le rendre vulnérable. _

_Albus sursauta en sentant la présence de Gellert à ses côtés alors que défilait sous ses yeux le duel entre Abelforth, Gellert et lui. Ce duel qui avait tué Ariana. Il se tourna vers lui, sur la défensive mais Gellert n'avait pas le moins du monde l'air agressif et le regardait avec affection. Etait-ce feint ? Albus ne savait plus le décrypter comme quand ils étaient adolescents. Il resta sur ses gardes, se contentant de le fixer. Yeux bleus dans yeux bleus. _

_\- Il faut arrêter ça, dit Albus. _

_\- Tu en as le pouvoir, Albus. Rejoins-moi, et règne avec moi sur le nouvel ordre que nous allons créer. C'est que nous avons toujours voulu. C'est ce que tu as toujours voulu, ne le nie pas. _

_Albus secoua la tête. Il ne pouvait pas céder bien que l'envie était bel et bien là. Ce serait une terrible erreur. _

_\- Je ne peux pas. _

_\- Pourquoi ? A cause de ton frère qui te déteste ? C'est pourtant la faute des moldus si ta sœur est devenue une obscurial incapable de contrôler ses pouvoirs. C'est à cause d'eux qu'elle a passé son temps enfermée dans votre cave et c'est aussi pour ça qu'elle est morte. Rester enfermé n'est bon pour personne et cette punition non méritée l'a achevée à petit feu. Trouves-tu normal que ton père ait été en prison à vie pour avoir défendu sa fille ? Tu sais comme moi que c'est totalement injuste. Ce genre de peine pour un si petit crime ne devrait pas exister. _

_Albus serra les poings et détourna le regard. Il avait été d'accord sur tout ça. Il l'était encore. Mais tous les moldus devaient-ils mourir pour sa sœur ? Ils n'étaient pas tous mauvais. Il y avait des gentils et des méchants comme partout, dans toute communauté. _

Albus sortit de l'esprit de Gellert, et, les sourcils froncés, garda le regard fixé sur le sol. Il détestait parler avec Gellert. Cela le mettait toujours dans un état de doute incroyable. Le blond avait toujours ce pouvoir sur lui : le faire se remettre en question sur tout et n'importe quoi d'une seule phrase. Comment parvenait-il à cela ? Lui n'avait pas le moindre pouvoir sur lui…

* * *

Gellert voyait qu'il avait instillé le doute dans l'esprit de son amant, à la façon dont il fixait le sol et évitait de le regarder. A la façon dont il gardait sa baguette en main sans pour autant la pointer sur lui. Il avait toujours adoré le manipuler, le mener là où il le souhaitait. Mais étrangement, à ce moment, il n'avait pas ce sentiment de contentement et de puissance alors que son adversaire ne parvenait pas à se relever et à l'attaquer.

Lui laisser accès à son esprit avait été risqué. Il n'avait trouvé que cela pour le rendre plus faible et plus facile à atteindre avec ses sorts. Et pourtant, alors qu'il était en position de force, il ne parvenait pas à se relever et à lui lancer de sort. Albus était à sa merci et Gellert se contentait de rester les bras ballants à le regarder. A le regarder se débattre avec ses doutes.

Albus Dumbledore était un homme destiné à faire de grandes choses. Il l'avait su dès qu'il l'avait rencontré. Le potentiel d'intelligence et de magie qui brûlait en lui ne demandait qu'à sortir et être exploité. D'autres choses en lui avaient brûlé. Pour lui. Pour Gellert Grindelwald.

Le blond avait été ravi de susciter tant d'émoi et d'attention et s'était laissé griser par cette sensation, cet ascendant qu'il avait sur Albus. Contrairement à ce qu'on en pensait, il ne se fichait pas de la famille Dumbledore. Il trouvait même aberrant que leur jeune sœur soit enfermée et cachée. Il n'aimait pas Abelforth, car celui-ci ne réfléchissait pas plus loin que le bout de son nez. Il était trop impulsif et réfractaire aux idées d'Albus et Gellert.

Ce qui le révulsait, c'était le système judiciaire des sorciers. Comment accepter qu'un père défendant son enfant récolte la prison à vie ? Un sorcier, et il n'avait même pas tué les moldus responsables de l'état de sa fille !

Gellert revint à la réalité et croisa les yeux d'Albus. Il avait pris une décision, cela se voyait dans son regard. Il se redressa, se releva et avança vers lui. Toujours sa baguette en main, mais sans la pointer vers lui. Gellert hésita à lui lancer un sort alors que son ancien amant avançait vers lui sans flancher. Mais il n'y parvint pas, se demandant ce qu'Albus avait exactement en tête.

Il ne s'arrêta que face à lui. En tendant la main, ils auraient pu se toucher mais Gellert n'osa pas tenter le geste, ayant peur de briser cet instant. Ils étaient comme dans une bulle, oubliant qu'ils étaient censé s'affronter, que l'avenir du monde sorcier et moldu se jouait sur ce combat.

\- Ca ne peut pas continuer ainsi, et tu le sais, commença Albus. Tous les moldus ne sont pas gentils ou méchants. Comme les sorciers. Il n'y a pas que le banc et le noir. Tout est nuancé. C'est comme la magie. Il n'y a pas que la magie blanche ou la magie noire. Tout dépend de l'intention de celui qui l'utilise.

Rangeant sa baguette dans sa poche, Albus tendit la main. Gellert savait précisément ce qu'il attendait de lui. Ils se connaissaient bien trop pour qu'il ne devine pas ses intentions. C'était grâce à ça qu'il avait pu deviner qu'Albus allait entrer dans son esprit il y a quelques minutes.

Ce fut à son tour de douter. Il ne voulait pas tuer Albus. De ça, il en était sûr. Mais il refusait également de renoncer à son projet… Et s'il ne le faisait pas, il serait obligé de tuer Albus. Ils seraient obligés de s'entretuer et si Albus sortait vainqueur… Il avait bien vu sa culpabilité à la mort d'Ariana alors même qu'aucun d'eux trois ne savait exactement quel sort l'avait tuée… Il porterait le poids de la mort de sa sœur durant toute sa vie. Alors qu'en serait-il s'il tuait un être qu'il aimait de tout son cœur ? De même que Gellert n'avait pas la moindre envie de le tuer.

Il avait toujours adoré les duels entre eux. Ils s'entraînaient, peu importe que ce soit magie noire ou magie blanche. Ils s'amusaient bien. Mais là, c'était autre chose. Là, ils devaient vraiment se blesser l'un l'autre. Se tuer. Et Gellert n'en avait pas la moindre envie.

\- Et que va-t-il se passer ?

\- J'en ai une vague idée, dit Albus. Ca ne te plaira pas. Mais je ne vois que ça comme solution pour nous deux. Aucun de nous ne veut réellement tuer l'autre. Ne veux-tu pas faire ce geste… Pour notre plus grand bien à tous les deux ?

Gellert le fixa de longues minutes en silence. Il allait être emprisonné. Il refusait Azkaban. Vivre le reste de sa vie en compagnie de détraqueurs, non merci. Et il ne savait pas à quoi ressemblaient les prisons de sorciers des autres pays.

\- Tu n'iras pas à Azkaban. Je sais déjà où je pourrais t'envoyer.

\- Tu crois que c'est toi qui va décider ? Demanda Gellert.

\- J'ai beaucoup d'influence désormais. Si tu fais ce que je demande, je serai celui qui a vaincu le mage noir Grindelwald. Comment pourrait-on me refuser de décider où te mettre ?

L'assurance d'Albus laissa Gellert pantois. Quand était-il devenu ainsi ? Il l'avait toujours été, quand ils étaient ensemble. Mais jamais seul face à lui.

\- Et toi, que deviendras-tu ? Demanda Gellert en tendant la main pour le toucher.

Il crut qu'Albus ne le laisserait pas faire, mais il ferma les yeux quand le blond toucha sa joue.

\- Je redeviendrais l'ennui professeur de Poudlard.

\- Mais tu…

Albus rouvrit les yeux en reconnaissant l'indignation dans la voix de Gellert.

\- Tu vaux tellement mieux que ça ! S'indigna le mage noir.

Albus eut un rire puis un sourire empli de nostalgie.

\- Alors, tu continuais de penser à moi ?

\- Comme toi à moi. Pourquoi crois-tu que je ne sois pas allé dans ton pays pour y étendre mon emprise ? Si tu n'étais pas venu de toi-même pour m'affronter…

Gellert eut un soupir puis saisit sa baguette.

Albus se tendit, allait-il lui jeter un sort ? Gellert eut un sourire puis lui tendit la baguette de sureau.

\- Personne d'autre que toi ne doit l'avoir. Je refuse que tu la perdes bêtement, tu m'entends ?

Albus eut un sourire arrogant.

\- Qui donc pourrait me la prendre ?

\- Le prochain mage noir, dit Gellert en souriant à son tour.

Albus prit la baguette dans sa main et sentit à quel point elle était puissante. Il pourrait en faire des choses avec celle-ci… Il secoua la tête. Non, il ne devait pas se montrer faible et exploiter sa puissance. Gellert eut un sourire en le voyant se débattre en lui-même. Le mage noir se pencha vers lui et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Pour un baiser fougueux et sauvage. Albus y répondit de bon cœur en s'accrochant à son cou.

Ils pouvaient bien se laisser quelques minutes. Car la suite n'allait plaire à aucun d'eux deux. Gellert n'allait pas supporter ce qui allait se passer, de même qu'Albus détestait déjà cette décision mais que faire d'autre ?

Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, Albus fit apparaître des menottes autour des poignets de Gellert avec un air désolé.

\- Si je pouvais te changer, je te garderais avec moi, mais je sais que tes idées ne changeront jamais. Ton envie de régner sur le monde non plus. Je ne peux pas me permettre de faire cette erreur.

Gellert acquiesça sans rien dire et Albus lui lança un sort de mutisme alors que d'autres sorciers arrivaient, prêts à l'emmener.

* * *

Le procès de Gellert avait fait des émules. De nombreux articles, de nombreuses personnes présentes. On avait titré sur la clémence d'Albus Dumbledore lors de ce duel, car il ne l'avait pas tué. Sur Grindelwald qui malgré les chefs dont il était accusé gardait son air charmeur et ne démentait pas. Encore une fois, à quoi bon démentir ? Avec toutes les personnes témoins des actes qu'il avait perpétrés, il était inutile de les nier.

Bien sûr, les pro-moldus s'étaient indignés. Gellert Grindelwald ne regrettait aucun de ses actes et le disait clairement. Certains sang-purs l'approuvaient en secret. Il valait mieux ne pas trop étaler le soutien envers le mage noir alors qu'il se faisait juger.

La sentence était tombée : emprisonné à vie. Encore une fois, rien d'étonnant. Et encore, en ces temps troublés, il aurait très pu écoper de la peine de mort. Sans Albus, il était persuadé que c'était le verdict qui aurait été rendu. Mais son influence dans le monde sorcier après leur duel avait augmenté. On l'écoutait et il avait même entendu que certains le voulaient en tant que Ministre de la Magie.

\- Gellert Grindelwald est condamné à passer le reste de ses jours à Nurmengard.

Le blond eut un instant d'absence. Albus était plus retors qu'il ne le pensait. L'envoyer dans sa propre prison… Finalement, il esquissa un sourire. Il préférait encore cela. Personne ne s'y rendrait… A part peut-être Albus.

* * *

Gellert se sentait démuni sans sa magie. Mais Albus lui avait laissé une belle pièce où il pouvait lire. Dans les premiers temps, il avait essayé d'utiliser la magie instinctive mais avait vite abdiqué : Albus avait posé nombre de protections pour empêcher cette magie d'agir. Il avait mis du temps, mais il avait fini par aimer cet endroit. Au moins, Albus lui rendait souvent visite et ils pouvaient s'aimer comme ils le voulaient. C'était le havre de paix de son amant et il le savait.

* * *

Gellert regarda la main noire de son amant. C'était une magie noire puissante. Il savait exactement laquelle. Il s'était assez renseigné sur la magie noire pour deviner d'un regard ce que c'était.

\- Comment t'es-tu trouvé en présence d'un horcruxe ? Cria-t-il. Ce n'est pas ton genre !

Albus eut un sourire triste.

\- Je dois aider un jeune garçon à vaincre le mage noir qui étend son pouvoir.

Gellert eut un reniflement dédaigneux. Ce Lord Voldemort ne valait rien à ses yeux. Lui chouchoutait ses alliés et les séduisait. Lui les utilisait et ne les faisait les rejoindre que sous la menace. Pas digne d'être mage noir et de lui succéder, ça non ! Albus eut un sourire moqueur en voyant sa réaction.

\- Quand donc cesseras-tu de vouloir porter le poids du monde sur tes épaules ? Demanda Gellert d'un air exaspéré.

Il masquait ainsi son inquiétude.

\- D'ailleurs comment as-tu fait pour limiter la malédiction ?

\- Un ami à moi.

\- Tu ne sais donc pas qu'il ne faut pas s'approcher d'objets imprégnés d'une telle magie ?

Les épaules d'Albus s'affaissèrent.

\- Gellert… C'était la pierre de résurrection. Je n'ai pas pu…

Le blond écarquilla les yeux et saisit Albus par le col.

\- Qu'en as-tu fait ?

Comme il n'obtenait pas de réponse, il secoua Albus avant de se calmer, de le lâcher et de se rassoir. Ainsi, Albus avait toujours été obsédé par les reliques. Quelque part, il s'en sentait fier. Mais le prix à payer était trop lourd… L'air défait, il jeta un regard en coin à Albus.

\- Tu t'es lancé dans quelque chose d'impossible à réaliser. J'espère que tu t'en rends compte.

Albus acquiesça.

\- Mais je n'ai pas le choix. Je ne peux pas laisser ce jeune garçon seul.

\- Tu vas mourir. TU VAS MOURIR ! Hurla Gellert. Tu vas mourir parce que tu veux toujours aider. Et moi, je vais devenir fou tout seul ici.

Gellert se tut quand Albus le serra dans ses bras avec force. Il ferma les yeux et enfouit la tête dans le torse d'Albus, cachant ses larmes au grand sorcier. Pourtant ses épaules secouées de sanglots ne trompaient pas. Albus sourit et tapota la tête de son amant.

\- Combien de temps ? Demanda la vois étouffée de Gellert, une fois qu'il fut calmé.

\- Quelques mois. Un an, tout au plus.

Gellert écarquilla les yeux et se remit à pleurer, sans se cacher cette fois-ci.

\- Que vais-je devenir sans toi ?

Albus ne répondit pas et Gellert se rendit compte que lui aussi pleurait. Ils restèrent longtemps ainsi.

Albus se fichait de mourir, il n'avait pas peur. Il était vieux, il avait fait son temps. Mais il savait que sans lui, Gellert allait perdre la tête. Et ça, il ne parvenait pas à l'accepter. Pourtant, il n'avait pas le choix.

* * *

\- Severus… S'il vous plaît…

Albus l'implora du regard. Il ne pouvait pas changer d'avis. Il lui avait promis. Une promesse de Severus Rogue ne se prenait jamais à la légère. Severus leva sa baguette et Albus ferma un instant les yeux, désolé d'abandonner Harry à ce qui l'attendait, désolée de faire de Severus le meurtrier du symbole de la magie noire, désolé d'abandonner Gellert sans même le regretter.

Il avait trop souffert ce soir-là, revoir tous ses souvenirs pour récupérer l'horcruxe avait été la pire épreuve de sa vie. Pire encore que d'affronter Gellert il y a de si longues décennies. Il était temps.

\- Avada Kedavra !

Albus adressa un regard confiant à Severus. Ainsi que des remerciements silencieux. Il avait tenu sa promesse, l'âme de Drago Malefoy ne serait pas souillée. Il pourrait partir en paix. Il jeta un regard désolé à l'endroit où se trouvait Harry, puis ce fut fini.

* * *

Gellert sourit en entendant des parties de la prison se faire détruire. Il savait qui c'était. Enfin. Enfin, son prétendu successeur venait. Et il savait pourquoi. Il ferma un instant les yeux de bonheur.

_\- Albus, cette torture va cesser. Je vais enfin te rejoindre. _

Il jeta un regard à l'hallucination assise sur la chaise préférée d'Albus qui acquiesça en souriant. Il était conscient que son esprit n'avait trouvé que cette parade pour ne pas qu'il devienne fou.

A la mort d'Albus, il avait hurlé, il s'était blessé et mutilé, il était fou de rage. Bien que cela soit inéluctable, il refusait d'accepter sa mort. Il ne pouvait pas le laisser, l'abandonner alors qu'il était en liberté à l'extérieur. Alors qu'il était son seul lien avec la magie. Les gardiens qui lui amenaient à manger et à boire ne comptaient pas.

Quelques semaines après la mort d'Albus, il avait commencé à le voir apparaître un peu partout et à lui parler. Il était conscient que ce n'était pas réel, mais cela l'apaisait. Gellert eut un sourire en entendant des explosions proches.

Enfin, le fameux Lord Voldemort entra dans sa cellule, le dominant de sa hauteur. Gellert se fit la réflexion que cet « homme » n'avait aucune prestance. Rien de semblable à la sienne. Voldemort demanda et exigea des réponses sur la baguette de sureau. Gellert ricana en disant qu'il ne l'avait pas. Voldemort le tortura à coups d'Endoloris et parvint à entrer dans son esprit faible.

Un instant, Gellert voulut lutter, mais à quoi bon ? Plus de tortures et plus de temps avant de rejoindre son amour ? Non, il laissa Voldemort exploiter ses souvenirs. La guerre en cours lui importait peu. Seule sa fin comptait. Voldemort prit cependant le temps d'analyser tout ce qui concernait la baguette.

Lorsqu'enfin, il eut ce qu'il voulait, il se retira de son esprit. Gellert eut un sourire. Enfin, enfin son heure était venue. Voldemort le pointa de sa baguette. L'éclair vert n'allait pas tarder. Gellert songea à quel point l'ennemi des gentils était un lâche. Assassiner un homme emprisonné, sans baguette et diminué… Même lui n'aurait pas fait ça. Un tel ennemi ne pourrait pas gagner et régner sur le monde de la magie. Il en était persuadé. Enfin, un éclair vert le percuta et ses yeux se fermèrent pour toujours.

Lui qui s'était toujours demandé ce qu'il y avait après la mort eut sa réponse. Il se trouvait dans une immense bibliothèque ou un jeune homme aux cheveux roux étudiait. Lui-même se vit dans un miroir. Il avait retrouvé sa jeunesse.

\- Albus ? Est-ce que tu es vraiment là ou est-ce que c'est encore mon esprit ?

Albus leva une main noircie.

\- Comment ton esprit pourrait-il te jouer des tours alors que tu es mort ? Rétorqua Albus avec un fin sourire.

Gellert sourit et se rapprocha de son amant. Il se lova dans ses bras et Albus lui caressa les cheveux avec tendresse.

\- Je me suis toujours demandé si j'avais fait le bon choix en ne te tuant pas dans ce duel, murmura Albus. Mais je crois que peu importent mes choix, j'ai toujours choisi la meilleure option.

Gellert approuvait avant de relever la tête et d'embrasser Albus avec la fougue de leur jeunesse.

Albus savait que choisir d'enfermer Gellert plutôt que de le tuer avait été son plus beau choix. Tout comme se sacrifier pour le jeune Drago. Gellert de son côté savait que se rendre lors de ce duel avait été le meilleur choix possible. Etrangement, laisser Voldemort savoir où se trouvait la baguette de sureau lui semblait un bon choix. Lâche, certes. Mais de toute manière, à force de tortures, celui-ci aurait trouvé ce qu'il voulait dans son esprit. Oui, ils avaient fait les meilleurs de leurs choix. Et maintenant, l'éternité les attendait. Ensemble. A jamais.

* * *

**J'espère que ça vous a plu, j'ai adoré l'écrire :)**


End file.
